


May 19 Good Omens Celebration Artwork: STARS

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: The May 19 @goodomenscelebration prompt is STARS.I’m honored to illustrate a moment from  May 19 story, “Stars” on AO3.Something special causes something unexpected to happen. It’s a beautiful read.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	May 19 Good Omens Celebration Artwork: STARS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Omens Celebration Prompts all in one place #GOC2020 & GO30Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964013) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



"A tiny glowing orb floated above his hand. He stared at it in silent amazement. Aziraphale did too, completely perplexed. "


End file.
